Robert Dana
|birth_place = Boston, Massachusetts |death_date = February |death_place = Iowa City, Iowa |nationality = American |field = Poetry |work_institutions = Cornell College, University of Florida, Wayne State University, University of Idaho, Wichita State University, Stockholm University, Beijing University |alma_mater = University of Iowa, Drake University, Holyoke Junior College]] |doctoral_advisor = |doctoral_students = |known_for = |prizes = Poet laureate for the State of Iowa, 1994 Carl Sandburg Medal for Poetry, Rainer Maria Rilke Prize for Poetry}} Robert Patrick Dana (June 2, 1929 - February 6, 2010) was an award-winning American poet. Life Overview Dana taught writing and English literature at Cornell College and many other schools, revived The North American Review and served as its editor during the years 1964–1968, and was poet laureate for the State of Iowa. Youth and education Dana was born in Boston, Massachusetts. At the age of 7 he became an orphan, and was uprooted and moved to the western part of the state, where he was raised as a foster child in the home of James Francis ("Pop") Kearney in Haydenville, Massachusetts. He served in the South Pacific near the end of World War II as a US Navy radio operator, and during lulls in the action found that he loved writing poetry. After being honorably discharged in 1948, he spent a year at Holyoke Junior College on the GI Bill, then sold his raincoat and watch to purchase a 1-way bus ticket to Des Moines, Iowa. There he attended Drake University, studying with the poet E. L. Mayo, while supporting himself by working as a sports writer for the Des Moines Register. Upon graduation, he moved to far northwestern Iowa where he taught school for a year in George, Iowa. He then moved to the other side of the state, studying with Robert Lowell and John Berryman at the University of Iowa and the Iowa Writers' Workshop, where he joined a group of noted writers including Donald Justice, Henri Coulette, Jane Cooper, and Philip Levine. He received his masters degree in 1954. Career At the age of 25 Dana was hired by Cornell College, Mount Vernon, Iowa; he remains the youngest person ever hired for a tenure-track faculty position there. He taught writing and English literature at Cornell from 1954 to 1994, eventually serving as both professor of English and poet in residence. In 1964, Dana was responsible for the resumption of the publication of the North American Review (NAR). This required negotiating with Claiborne Pell, who was a United States Senator from Rhode Island at the time and maintained that he had the rights to the magazine's publication. After successfully concluding those arrangements, Dana served as the NAR's editor until 1968. Ron Sandvik, a later managing editor of the NAR, characterized Dana's role in rescuing it from oblivion as "a huge gift", saying "there are a lot of people who are indebted to him." Dana also held teaching assignments at a number of other schools, including the University of Florida, Wayne State University, University of Idaho, Wichita State University, Stockholm University, and Beijing University. Dana published over a dozen collections of his poetry, wrote two prose books and edited a third. In addition, Dana's poetry, essays, and critical reviews have appeared in publications such as The Nation, The New Yorker, The New York Times, The Christian Science Monitor, Poetry, The American Poetry Review, The Iowa Review and the Sewanee Review. Fellow poet Marvin Bell said that Dana "went about his life and work without getting caught up in the petty rivalries of the poetry world". M.L. Rosenthal, the prominent critic and champion of poetry, felt that Dana was a "richly lyrical poet" who was "very hard on himself and on the Karma of our world, whose work this whole country would recognize itself in, if it ever started to open books of poems." Dana was married twice, for 22 years, to Mary (Kowalke) Dana (later, Ware); later, for 35 years, to Peg (Sellen) Dana. He had 3 children from his 1st marriage: Lori Dana, Arden Dana, and Richard Dana. Robert Dana answered editing questions about his forthcoming book Paris on the Flats the day before he died of pancreatic cancer at Mercy Hospice in Iowa City at the age of 80. Recognition Dana's poetry collection Starting Out for the Difficult World was nominated for the Pulitzer Prize in 1988. In 1989, he was the recipient of the Delmore Schwartz Memorial Award for Poetry, given by New York University for a poet who was "insufficiently recognized". He received the Carl Sandburg Medal for Poetry in 1994, a Pushcart Prize in 1996, and the Rainer Maria Rilke Prize for Poetry. He was also the recipient of two National Endowment for the Arts Fellowships (1985 and 1993). In September 2004, Robert Dana was named poet laureate for the State of Iowa, serving until 2008. Publications Poetry *''My Glass Brother, and other poems''. Iowa City, IA: Constance Press, 1957. *''The Dark Flags of Waking: XI riddles on an unfamiliar theme''. Iowa City, IA: Qara Press, 1964. *''Journeys from the Skin: A poem in two parts''. Iowa City, IA: Hundred Pound Press, 1966. *''Some Versions of Silence: Poems''. New York: Norton, 1967. *''The Power of the Visible''. Chicago: Swallow Press, 1971. *''In a Fugitive Season: A sequence of poems''. Chicago: Swallow Press / Athens, OH: Ohio University Press, 1980. *''What the Stones Know''. Iowa City, IA: Seamark Press, 1981. *''Blood Harvest''. Iowa City, IA: Windhover Press, 1987. *''Starting Out for the Difficult World''. New York: Harper & Row, 1987. *''What I Think I Know: New and selected poems''. Chicago: Another Chicago Press, 1991. *''Yes, Everything: New poems''. Chicago: Another Chicago Press, 1994) . *''Hello, Stranger: Beach Poems''. Tallahasee, FL: Anhinga Press, 1996. *''Summer''. Tallahasee, FL: Anhinga Press, 2000. *''The Morning of the Red Admirals''. Tallahasee, FL: Anhinga Press, 2004. *''The Other''. Tallahasee, FL: Anhinga Press, 2008. *''New & Selected Poems, 1955-2010''. Tallahasee, FL: Anhinga Press, 2010. Non-fiction *''Against the Grain: Interviews with maverick American publishers''. Iowa City, IA" University of Iowa Press, 1986, 2009. *''Paris on the Flats: Versions of a literary life''. Tampa, FL: University of Tampa Press, 2010. Edited *''A Community of Writers: Paul Engle and the Iowa Writers’ Workshop''. Iowa City, IA: University of Iowa Press, 1999. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Robert Dana, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 15, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Poems by Robert Dana including "Heat", "A Short History of the Middle West", and "Beach Attitudes" on The Writer's Almanac with Garrison Keillor *"Rapture", poetry by Robert Dana including the poem "Rapture" at Anhinga Press. *Poetry by Former Poet Laureate Robert Dana, including "This Time" and "The Morning of the Red Admirals" at University of Iowa Speakers Bureau. *"After the Storm", a poem by Robert Dana, on Poetry Daily. *"Mending Art", poetry by Robert Dana, on Pif Magazine. ;Prose *"Spender Once More" by Robert Dana, describing Dana's friendship with Stephen Spender. ;Audio / video *Robert Dana Reading, Live From Prairie Lights, Oct. 18, 2009, on Iowa Digital Library. *An Evening with Robert Dana at YouTube ;Books *Robert Dana at Amazon.com ;About *Iowa Poet Robert Dana Dies Feb. 6, 2010, by Denise Low, former Kansas Poet Laureate. *Thing One and Thing Two, Robert Dana as Teacher by Stephen Corey, part of a celebration of Dana at the 2007 Association of Writers & Writing Programs Conference. *Two poems by Robert Dana to be used in dedication ceremonies two Iowa events reported by Cornell College. *Robert Dana Links, a compilation of links about Robert Dana by Cornell College *Robert Dana Interviewed by Derek Alger, in Pif Magazine. *Better to Go in Rags: An Interview with Robert Dana, by Sara Pennington in Chattahoochee Review. *Review of The Other, a review of The Other by Richard Holinger. *"From Deep Space: The poetry of Robert Dana" by Edward Brunner in The Iowa Review. ;Etc. * The Robert Dana Papers are housed at the University of Iowa Special Collections & University Archives. Category:1929 births Category:2010 deaths Category:American male poets Category:Cancer deaths in Iowa Category:Cornell College faculty Category:Deaths from pancreatic cancer Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop alumni Category:People from Boston, Massachusetts Category:University of Florida faculty Category:Writers from Boston, Massachusetts Category:Poets from Iowa Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:American academics